A Source Code Appendix containing computer source code is attached and is incorporated herein. The Source Code Appendix comprises 261 frames on 3 sheets of microfiche.
A portion of the disclosure of this patent document contains material which is subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by anyone of the patent document or the patent disclosure as it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office patent file or records, but otherwise reserves all copyright rights whatsoever.
The present invention relates to systems and methods for managing database information. More specifically, the present invention relates to systems and methods for managing database information to be presented in hypertext format.
Present day database systems are known to be used for storing information for many purposes. For example, retail stores use database systems to store inventory and pricing information, and airlines use these systems to store flight and passenger information. Information in a database system typically is stored in such a way that it may be readily retrieved and displayed on a computer display screen. The format in which it is displayed generally is determined by the application software running on a local computer. This application software interacts with the database system, which actually may be located across a computer network, to retrieve the pieces of information that are to be displayed on the display screen, and then appropriately composes the information so that it may be displayed in a desired way on the display screen.
Viewer software, which is commonly called a Web Browser, is used to request, retrieve, and display information stored on a computer that is in some way connected across a network that, for example, uses World-Wide Web and Internet protocols.
The requested information that is retrieved is delivered to the Web browser in a format known as Hypertext Markup Language (xe2x80x9cHTMLxe2x80x9d). The HTML instructs the Web browser how to arrange the information on a computer display. A Web server that sends the requested information across the computer network is responsible for producing such HTML formatted information.
In some cases, the HTML formatted information is stored in a fixed or static form: the information may be a newspaper article. In other cases, at least a portion of the HTML formatted information is produced dynamically at the time the Web server receives a request from a Web browser: the information may be an up-to-date stock quote.
The HTML formatted information may include information retrieved from a database system, as has been previously mentioned. If the HTML formatted information is to include hierarchically organized information, such as a chart showing food items by category (e.g., milk and cream under dairy, and apples and oranges under fruit), the Web server relies on a fixed hierarchy that is embedded in the database system. For instance, if the database system hierarchically organizes beef, chicken, and fish under meat, the HTML formatted information that is provided by the Web server will also show that beef, chicken, and fish are included in a meat category and in the order shown: starting with beef followed by chicken followed by fish.
To effectively manage the contents of the database system and the hierarchy imposed by the database system, a human manager must use a database management application program that may be running on a local computer or may be running on a computer connected across a network. Similarly, if a human user wishes to effectively interact with the contents of the database system, he or she must use a sophisticated application program that is provided for that purpose. This program, among other things, will permit manipulation of the hierarchy. A human manager or human user that is equipped solely with a Web browser has severely limited capabilities for effecting changes with respect to database systems. As a result, database management cannot be provided on a worldwide, universal basis by means of the World-Wide Web or Internet and Web browsers.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method for managing database information to be presented in HTML format for retrieval and display.
The system and method of the present invention permits the management of database information using Web browser. The Web browser will be utilized by the user to make selections that are to be delivered by browser software for retrieving portions of a database and constructing an HTML-compatible presentation of these portions. The present invention will be in accordance with the definitions that hierarchically link these portions separately from any database-provided links between the portions.
The present invention provides the ability to create, share and manage structured database information on the Internet. The present invention simplifies and more efficiently enables the administration and utilization of Internet-based database information repositories. Among other things, the present invention overcomes many of these problems that exist in the management of structured database information within the confines of the HTML environment as they exist today. As such, the present invention allows individuals, groups and organizations worldwide to communally build, manage and navigate large amounts of interrelated web-based structured information. The present invention provides online service and effectively has groups of individuals sharing common interests to build structured database information using only a standard HTML web browser. According to the present invention, the system is capable of harboring content that permits that tracking user interests and activities for marketing or other purposes without the need to violate user privacy.
The present invention provides a DataCrawler system. This system furnishes a pre-built framework for web database applications that browse and edit database information directly using an HTML-based Internet browser. The DataCrawler system has a turn-key application environment that provides powerful navigation and editing functionality. The system is a comprehensive database exploration and data entry/collection system with integrated administration, application and security management. The barrier to creating and maintaining an HTML web site is typically high in terms of cost and technological expertise. This means that the majority of individuals do not have the capability to provide web content. Further, the HTML model provides limited security options for communal contribution of content. The DataCrawler sub-system has a reusable component based technology that provides a universal methodology for exploring and editing database information. The system combines the flexibility to administer customized interrelated database storage with the low maintenance overhead of a structured, pre-built interface.
The system of the present invention can be used to create a leading repository of Internet-based structured database information. As such, the system of the present invention can become the portal for the Internet community to interact with an expanding resource of valuable information. Continuous Internet traffic can be attracted that is interested in browsing or contributing to structured database repositories hosted by the service. Interface and information can then combine together to retain each individual for effectively as long a period as possible.
The present invention will permit a user to use the system while dynamic banner advertising, is displayed at strategic locations on each screen. Users may simultaneously participate in the communal building of on-line content by sharing information through the system.
Audiences can be provided with databases administered by the service directly. These databases can be the more market valuable information sources that it is desirable to carefully control.
The system and method of the present invention also permit controlled access to structured information repositories. This will result in the system being capable of holding powerful tools that allow precisely targeted, real-time advertising. At any predetermined time during a user session, the system of the present invention will have access to: the identity of operator, the path that precisely details the information being assessed at that moment, as well as past and current session history. This information may be gathered in a non-intrusive manner without the need to actually identify the operator. Due to the nature of the system providing access to structured information, it is easy to categorize what each user is interested in at any moment in time in a non-intrusive manner. Detailed logging of session information allows the service to track and classify usage. More or less information can be saved depending on the potential marketing value of the database.
The DataCrawler system includes a web application server that provides a pre-built framework for building dynamic HTML applications for browsing and editing database information. The system provides a simplified and structured graphical user interface to permit individuals to create HTML content using only a standard Internet browser. The DataCrawler system has a 100% HTML based interface that gives the system flexibility with respect to changing technologies.
The DataCrawler system uses a plug and play setup process to set up and configure it. The DataCrawler system does not require programming to manage the user interface or access database information.
The DataCrawler system permits customized data management including the ability to dynamically access and edit information within complex interrelated data sets. The DataCrawler system provides a centralized database application engine that can operate on a very large number of web database applications with a very large number of users.
The DataCrawler system includes a Web application server program operating through a Web server. The system program provides dynamic HTML web pages for each user request. In one specific embodiment, the web application server program is written in high level object-oriented Perl code.
The DataCrawler system may include two interfaces:
1. A secure end-user application that allows the operator to browse, navigate, search and edit information contained within one or more centralized databases.
2. A complete and secure administration facility for creating, deploying and maintaining the secure end-user applications.
The DataCrawler system may include a standardized interface being capable of utilizing relational/linked data, separate administration and end-user access, easily configurable access to database views as anonymous or authenticated users, full editing (Insert, Update and Delete) capabilities, integrated security and session management, self-administration by designated individual(s) from the group and all of the functionality performed using a standard HTML browser.
As previously mentioned, a key to the DataCrawler system is reusable technology that provides a universal methodology for browsing and editing database information using an Internet browser. This technology provides a complete pre-built framework for dynamic database driven web sites. According to the present invention, the DataCrawler system incorporates an HTML-based, reusable Universal Data Access Graphical User Interface (xe2x80x9cUDAGUIxe2x80x9d) component. UDAGUI provides a standardized format for navigating and editing database information. The reusable UDAGUI component effectively eliminates the need for programming because this component provides all the basic functionality necessary to browse and update relational database information. The plug and play configuration process is all that is needed to access and edit information contained in SQL databases using a web browser.
The DataCrawler system that incorporates UDAGUI technology enables web developers of all skill levels to almost instantly create, deploy and maintain comprehensive web database applications all from a standard HTML Internet browser. End-users and administrators benefit from a standardized system that minimizes training and ensures a consistent, familiar interface.
The UDAGUI component provides a universal methodology for dynamically managing simple or complex interrelated views of data within an HTML interface.
This component includes a hierarchical tree-view navigation tool combined with a data driven display form. It is highly optimized for browser based database exploration and data entry.
The UDAGUI is the building block for the DataCrawler system allowing very large number of web database applications to be created, deployed, managed, maintained and utilized all from one centralized engine. When new features or changes are made to the central engine, these updates can be almost instantly deployed worldwide.
The human administrator of the DataCrawler system utilizes a UDAGUI component by configuring one or more data sources and defining the format for the display of information. At runtime, the UDAGUI component will determine the configuration settings, fetch the appropriate database information and render the HTML page according to the format defined by the administrator. No programming is required for this process.
By the incorporation of innovative HTML components, the DataCrawler system, among other things, solves fundamental problems posed by the limitations of static HTML. HTML provides limited tools for browsing and displaying multiple levels of hierarchical information at once. The DataCrawler system, in combination with HTML, provides an easily configured tree-view database browsing tool that allows database information to be displayed in a hierarchical format. This combination allows the operator to dynamically explore multi-level interrelated information from many different data sources at once.
The data entry capabilities of conventional HTML forms are limited compared to the functionality offered by platform specific programming environments. In contrast, the DataCrawler system employs powerful editing functionality. Full featured data entry forms are easily administered and are automatically linked to the back end database.
The combined process of search, navigation and editing of relational database information in a conventional Web environment is typically difficult because of the lack of information processing tools available. The DataCrawler system combines navigation and editing functionality together in a powerful Split-Screen mode that overcomes the problems inherent within HTML, such as lack of sub-forms.
Developing, administrating and maintaining Web database applications is typically an expensive and time consuming process. Since reduced administration is an aim of DataCrawler system, administrators are able to eliminate the development process by using a pre-built applications environment that requires no programming. Changes are easily incorporated into the system and are deployed almost instantly.
The DataCrawler system is a secure system with group level permissions. The system has configurable login authentication as well as anonymous access. Data entry update privileges may be defined at the group level and information contained within data sources can be group or individually owned.
The DataCrawler system has other advantages. The DataCrawler system is 100% HTML based with no Java or ActiveX components. This means that all users can access the system regardless of the version or type of browser they have. Another advantage is the incorporation of the UDAGUI component that provides the reusable building block for the DataCrawler system. It is also advantageous that the DataCrawler system employs a hierarchical data navigation tool. This interface allows dynamic multi-level browsing of interrelated database information. Still another advantage is the overcoming of a problem that sub-forms are not available in HTML. In the DataCrawler system, a split-screen mode and combination of tree navigation with data forms solves this problem in an elegant manner.
These and other features and advantages will be described in detail in, and will be apparent from, the remainder of the specification and claims referring to the drawings.